Power of Friendship
by Kurai803
Summary: it is a SM/AB crossover about an OC character who is a robot living with the silver crystal as its energy source. she has no memories and runs away from an orphanage and meets new friends. a new evil also comes and wants the crystal.better summary inside.


well, basically here's the long summary:

the Scouts fight against a new enemy named Toguro and are defeated. Neo-Queen Serenity (a.k.a sailor moon) seals Toguro into a slumber, but is too weak to live any longer. she tells the crystal to go to another world and to find a new hero who can use the crystals powers. as it flew away, Serenity and the scouts died. it flies to Metro City, where Dr. Tenma tries it on a present for 3 year old Toby, but doesn't work. he gives up and throws it out. the present landed on the dump below the city. when the full moon came out at night, the present, which is a robot girl, come to life, but with no memory at all. she doesn't even know she's a robot herself! she is then sent to a orphanage, where she grows up to be a beautiful, 13 year old girl named Jacqueline.

well, there's your summary. i do NOT own Sailor Moon or Astro boy (not anime or movie). on with the story.

*at Crystal Tokyo*

the scouts and Neo-Queen Serenity in scout form were fighting a new enemy called Toguro in the palace. "Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Mars as she shot him with her fire arrow. Toguro didn't even get a scratch from it and shot her with a deathly beam. "AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Mars as she fell to the floor. "MARS!" yelled Moon as Mercury, worried, ran over to check her pulse. Mars was bruised all over and was motionless. when Mercury checked her pulse, she gasped and then cried. "WE LOST HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST HER TOO!" and she cried and stood up too fight. the only scouts left in the battle were Sailors Moon, Mini Moon, Pluto, Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask. the rest have been killed due to the deathly blast by Toguro. Toguro was a man who's eyes were a blood red and his hair was long, blonde, and unbrushed. his cheeks were hollow and he wore a black shirt with black gloves and a gray jacket. he wore black pants with a spiky belt and wore black leather boots. "well, looks like you're not much of a challenge now are you? well then, take this!" he yelled as he shot another blast at Mercury, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask. "MERCURY, Pluto, darien.." said Moon as she whispered the last part and cried. "DADDY! PLUTO! MERCURY!" yelled Mini Moon as she too cried. "well, the princesses are left then. say goodbye!" he shot after the 2. "MOM, MOVE!" and mini moon pushed her mom away, taking the blast.

"no, No, NO!" and she went to her body. "m-mom. i..i " "why did you do that? WHY?" asked Moon, who was crying still. "be-because i couldn't le-let you get hit. y-you c-can stop h-him. i know this. goodb-bye mommy. i love y-you." she said as her head went down, becoming motionless and dead. "no, why Rini? why'd you do it?" she cried on top of her now dead daughter. "well, you are the only one left. DIE!" he yelled as he shot the beam. "THE CRYSTAL SHALL BE MINE!" he yelled as Moon whispered "no, it's not over yet. NOT YET!" she yelled as her brooch shone, stopping the blast. "huh?" he seemed shocked that she wasn't hit. the light shone brighter and brighter until it died down and showed Neo-Queen Serenity standing there with the crystal in her hands. "Imperium Silver Crystal, please give me strength" and that is what she got as she gained power and said "please send Toguro to a slumber far from here." and a white beam shot at Toguro as he yelled in pain and soon disappeared into space. "uh.." groaned Serenity as she fell to the ground, back in sailor form. "Silver Crystal, please find a new champion, far from here. go to the galaxy nearest to Toguro so when he wakes you along with the one chosen defeats him and saves us all from darkness. now, go!" she said as she sent the crystal in her hand flying to space. "mother, please stay with the one chosen and when Toguro wakes from his slumber, please help them and give them strength. good lu-luck." and she died, her hand falling to her side and her eyes closing into and eternal slumber forever.

*Metro City*

meanwhile at a place called Metro City far away from Crystal Tokyo, a weird substance lands on 's head and falls to the ground. grabs it and smiles at it. "maybe this will help" he whispered as he left to his lab. he drove fast and tried not to crash for his excitement filled him up. he parked his car and entered the lab with the object in hand. "i hope it works." he said as he went into a room that was full of machines and a table with a blanket in the middle. he quickly called his robot servant, Orrin. Orrin answered the phone and said "hello?" he asked in his robot voice. "Orrin, it's me, ." he said. "oh, hello sir. your baby boy, Master Toby is doing fine. i fed him his lunch and served him dinner just now. he did make a mess of toys here though. you now how three year olds are." said Orrin. "well, remember that special gift i was planning on giving him?" said Tenma as Orrin replied with a nervous yes. "well, i found something that may make it, i mean 'her' work." he said. "really? well, i'm glad. Toby must be getting lonely not having anyone to play with since he's an only child." said Orrin. " i'm just letting you know that i will be home late tonight. make sure he goes to bed. " said Tenma. "alright then. great, bath night with Master Toby. well, wish me luck sir. i know i wish you luck. goodbye." said Orrin as he hung up.

Tenma went towards the table and yanked the blanket off. on it was a tiny robot body. it was about the size of three year old Toby, only smaller by a tiny bit. "finally, i can make a friend for Toby. since he won't be able to see 'her' again." said Tenma as he remembered Toby's mother, who died a while 1 year ago from a car crash. he shook his head and said "well, at least he will have you. let's just hope it works." said Tenma as he typed on one of the many computers in the lab and added a sample of what looked like black, baby hair. "with this, it will look like Toby, like a sibling." he said as he put the hair into the machine. he typed away again as a scanner appeared on the table and scanned over the robot body. when it scanned the feet, midnight blue boots appeared with skin over it. as the scanner went to the body, skin appeared with a one piece that was black with a green strip on the top as clothes. when it went to the head, a girl's face appeared with her lips and supposedly brown eyes lay closed. as the scanner was almost complete, short black hair appeared on her head. once the scanning was complete, where a robot body once laid was now a 3 year old girl. "now for the final ingredient." he said as he raised the white, shiny object that was in his hand. he walked towards the robot and opened a little compartment in her chest and put the object where the heart goes. he walked to another computer and typed away again as big tentacles went down from the ceiling and got onto the girl's skin. the tentacles lifted her up and shocked her with blasts of electricity until it started to get off one by one until it dropped her to the floor. Tenma waited for any sign of motion, but was disappointed to not see any results. "oh well, guess it will never work." he said as he left the robot there and called Orrin to tell him about his failed experiment.

the robot just laid there as the janitor walked in to clean up. "lucky me, more garbage." he said sarcastically as he grabbed the robot girl and threw her in the trash. once he finished, he threw all the trash down onto the surface, including the robot girl. when she landed, her little compartment opened as she lay out, facing upward towards the now black sky. there was a beautiful full moon that night as the girl lay there. suddenly, the moon became brighter and brighter and so did the girl's chest where the object was placed. they both became very bright until the moon stopped shining brightly and got back to normal. the object shined significantly as the light started to surround the robot child. when it stopped, a voice was heard as it said "chosen one of the Imperium Silver Crystal, please guard this with your life for if you don't, your life will be taken away. we will meet in person one day." and as the voice said 'one day' the girl's brown eyes started to open, at first seeing blurry shapes all around and then seeing the area. the little girl was so dreary when she first woke up, that she didn't even notice her clothes changing into a light blue tanktop with a gray denim skirt with the same midnight blue boots. the little child stood up and asked herself "where am i?" and she stood up to walk around and find her home. she walked away from the land filled with old and broken technology as she walked into a empty road. when she was about to give up on finding home, a car suddenly drove until it stopped right next to her.

two women came out of the car as they saw the poor, weak child. the thin one wearing a pink t-shirt with a long, blue skirt said with her sweet voice "oh my, are you alright child? where's your family?". the girl only shrugged. "well, what's your name, miss?" asked the chubby one with a scratchy female voice, wearing a green shirt with sleeves to her elbows and a blue skirt like the thin ones. the girl shrugged again. "well, do you know anything child?" asked the thin one kindly. "well, i only know that i woke up over there." said the girl as she pointed towards the direction she came from. "well, how long were you walking?" asked the chubby with a rather annoyed voice. "i don't know. i know it was a long way." said the child as she became scared of the big one. "don't be afraid child. can you tell us who your parents are so we can call?" asked the thin one as she got closer. "i don't remember." said the girl as she began to cry. "don't cry. we will take care of you. you can trust us." said the thin one as she reached her hand towards the lonely girl. the girl grabbed her hand as she nodded. "what are your names?" asked the little girl. "i'm Elaine and this is Haily." said the thin one as Hailey waved. "oh." said the girl as she came into the car with them. "well, what about we give you a name then. how about Harleen?" asked Elaine. the girl shook her head no. "Brittany?" asked Hailey as she shook her head again. "hmm. wait, how about Jacqueline?" asked Elaine as the girl nodded her head.

"perfect then Jacqueline it is. you can be Jackie for short. now let's go." said Hailey as she grabbed the wheel and drove away. "so, where are we going?" asked Jackie as they drove. "we are going to the orphanage. me and Hailey work and help those who have no parents. though i don't think we have a child with no memory before." said Elaine, her blonder hair flapping in the wind. "oh. well, thank you for letting me live with you." said Jackie as she was feeling alot better. "sure thing kid, we have other boys and girls who don't have any family to stay with, so we take them to the orphanage. we even have robot servants who serve food and follow orders." said Hailey as she made a left, her brown hair flapping as well. "well, they sound like nice robots." said Jackie, thinking about how nice they are. "oh please! sorry to say kid, but robots don't have feelings. they are just programmed to be nice to humans." said Hailey as she began to laugh at the thought of robots with feelings. "well, i don't believe that." said Jackie to herself, but loud enough for Hailey to hear. "well, keep dreaming kid." said Hailey as she made a rough right turn. "don't worry about her. she just has a bad temper at times." said Elaine, making Jackie and herself laugh while Hailey ignored them. "well, you have a new family now and that's all that matters." said Elaine as Jackie nodded, smiling at the thought. _wow, a real family._

little did she know about her true destiny and her true form as a robot. since this day, she has grown up to be a young and average thirteen year old robot girl.

yay, my first chapter! btw, i am allowing the robot girl Jackie to be programmed to age in her robot body so she can be 13 and not 3 after 13 years. well, i hope you enjoyed and maybe inspired some of you to write astro boy/sailor moon fanfics. well, goodbye and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! =D


End file.
